Giz
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Yaoi SagaxCamus. Camus não sabia demonstrar seus sentimentos, Saga não conseguia compreender. Se relacionar vai muito além do amor. Oneshot, Pós-Hades


Camus não sabia o que fazer.

Quer dizer, saber ele sabia. Mas algo lá no fundo lhe dizia que não era lá a atitude correta a tomar.

Camus não era muito bom em interpretar os sentimentos alheios.

Muito menos em demonstrar os seus.

O mundo seria, de fato, um lugar mais fácil e feliz se todos tivessem pontos de vista objetivos e racionais; não existiria toda aquela reclamação e chororô quando _Camus, você devia ser um tanto mais empático. Camus, por que você é tão frio? Camus, não é por que você é um cavaleiro de gelo que tem que ser tão assim! Camus, você bem que podia vir aqui um minutinho para me ajudar com minha roupa..._

Normalmente as reclamações vêm por parte de Milo, mas essa última partiu de Saga, ontem à noite, com conotação sexual clara.

(não percebida por Camus, que respondeu apenas "Você é um cavaleiro, devia saber se arrumar sozinho")

Saga com os sentimentos um tanto feridos. Mesmo que Camus não tivesse a intenção, o acúmulo de falta de tato irrita. Muito. Principalmente um geminiano precisado.

E agora Camus não sabia o que fazer. Depois de sua resposta broxante para a tentativa de coito de Saga, o grego irritou-se e falou. Falou. Falou. Muito. Como geminianos irritados falam. E descarregou todas aquelas pequenas coisas que Camus não entendia e não percebia e que irritavam Saga, mas que ele passava por cima pelo bem de um bom relacionamento. Ou não. Normalmente ele falava na hora mesmo, Camus é que ignorava, por que achava que Saga era "um maníaco irracional e sentimental".

Falando nisso, essa era uma das coisas que Saga passou a maior parte do tempo reclamando. Às vezes Camus falava como se não gostasse ou se importasse.

E, sabendo do que Saga pensava a respeito (o grego fazia questão de dizer), Camus se irritava. Daquela irritação pesada e sem se irritar de verdade, sem transparecer. Por que não era por que Saga era um maníaco irracional e sentimental que Camus não gostava dele. Ou amava. Não sei.

Fatos não mudam sentimentos.

Ao menos não quando os sentimentos são de verdade. E os fatos justificáveis. E principalmente quando os sentimentos vieram depois dos fatos.

Mas Saga estava além da irritação normal dessa vez. Tinha se trancado no Templo de Gêmeos e decidido que atirar pedras em um alvo ruivo e mal desenhado era uma boa ideia. Camus achava que era mau sinal.

E agora Camus não sabia o que fazer para pedir desculpas. Ou fazer o relacionamento dos dois voltar às boas. Pedir desculpas era demais, não era? Principalmente quando não se fez algo de errado.

Camus acreditava piamente que ele não havia feito nada de errado. Errado eram os outros.

O resto do mundo, para ser sincero.

A vontade de Camus era voltar pro Templo de Aquário e ouvir Edith Piaf e ler seu conterrâneo xará. Mas aquele resquício de dor na consciência o impediu de fazer isso pela manhã. O que o levou a horas pensando no que deveria fazer, sem sucesso.

No momento ele estava sentado em uma cadeira da cozinha e tomando vodca. Uma bem forte. Vinho era para fracos. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, imaginando se ir lá e dizer um "Eu sinto muito" oco valeria de alguma coisa. Não era exatamente o correto a fazer, mas era o que Saga queria ouvir e Camus estava considerando fortemente a ideia.

Isso por que não adiantava Camus dizer para Saga que sim, eu gosto muito de você e que sim, nosso relacionamento era satisfatório.

Pensando bem, ninguém com quem Camus tenha se relacionado ainda achava bom ouvir isso. Até mesmo Shaka (com quem Camus havia se relacionado depois de Milo e antes de Saga) havia se encrespado e lhe dado um murro no meio das fuças ao ouvir que era "satisfatório".

Nas palavras do próprio, o homem mais próximo de Deus não é satisfatório. É perfeito.

Camus deu de ombros. Shaka era bastante satisfatório, ao menos não tinha essa de _mimimi_ que Saga apresentava mais ou menos todos os dias.

E teve Milo também, que, ao ouvir isso (que para Camus era quase uma declaração de amor), rolou os olhos e disse "Ah, sério?". A partir disso Milo começou a sair à noite para fornicar e os relacionamentos dos dois terminou de forma tácita. Para Milo era diferente. O "Ah, sério?" foi o mesmo que dizer "Filho de uma puta, te dei meu coração e você me acha SATISFATÓRIO e apenas GOSTA MUITO DE MIM. Então tá acabado!".

O que Camus não entendeu e nunca vai entender. Para ele foi apenas "Ah, sério?", vago e ligeiramente irritado. Camus também não acreditava que aquelas duas palavras significavam aquilo tudo. Milo era verborrágico demais para condensar sentimentos.

A verdade era que Camus nunca tinha dito que amava alguém. Primeiro por que não sabia ao certo quando é que saberia se sentiria isso, segundo por que é uma coisa forte demais a ser dita para alguém.

O terceiro motivo é que ele morria de medo de dizer e depois não dar certo. Como ele saberia se sentia e depois não sente mais? Como é que as coisas ficam com o "eu te amo" que ele disse antes?

Por isso um "eu gosto muito de você" é bastante satisfatório.

E, porra, o que mais uma pessoa quer ouvir do que "eu estou satisfeito com nosso relacionamento"?

Sentimentos eram confusos. Camus não sabia de sentimentos. Logo, Camus não era confuso.

Sentimentos eram confusos. Camus estava confuso. Logo, Camus sabia de sentimentos.

Só que não.

Camus estava ébrio e havia decidido por descer até Gêmeos e dizer para Saga seja lá o que for que Camus irá dizer. Ele não sabia ainda.

Só tinha se decidido por falar seja lá o quê e resolver esse relacionamento de uma vez por todas se assim necessário.

As primeiras semanas são ruins (ao menos quando do término com Shaka), mas depois melhora. Tudo melhora.

Chegando lá e encontrando sua imagem de giz em uma pilastra sendo apedrejada fervorosamente por Saga, Camus ficou ainda mais vermelho do que o normal, por um misto de raiva, álcool e reflexo do pôr-do-sol em seus cabelos.

Camus respirou fundo.

- Olá, Saga. Posso falar com você?

Camus soou mais frio que o normal, o que aumentou a raiva de Saga, que atirou uma pedra que quebrou a pilastra na linha do pescoço do Camus de giz.

Saga passou as mãos pelos cabelos, se acalmando.

- O que foi, Camus?

Camus não notou que Saga ainda estava irritado. O Camus sóbrio usaria de bom senso e mediria cuidadosamente os sinais corporais de Saga, deduzindo que, talvez, Saga ainda estivesse puto. O Camus bêbado ignorou qualquer sinal de cuidado e disparou o verbo.

- Quer vodca?

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha. Camus nunca começava uma conversa oferecendo destilados. Quer dizer, Camus nunca ficava bêbado, ao menos não longe de Aquário, e muito menos saia por aí carregando a garrafa de _Medova z Pertsem_¹.

O geminiano retirou a garrafa da mão do namorado, no que Camus caiu de bunda no chão, como se seu centro de equilíbrio tivesse sido retirado de suas mãos. O francês se levantou dignamente, enquanto Saga ria em silêncio.

- Você não devia beber tanto, Camus. Veio pedir desculpas?

Camus desviou o olhar, espanando a poeira do bumbum com as mãos. – Não sei o que eu vim dizer, só vim conversar.

Saga sentou com Camus em uma pedra que havia por ali, caso contrário o aquariano cairia novamente. Saga suspirou, sentindo o cheiro do álcool e rindo por dentro. Sua raiva havia se esvaído. Não era como se ele conseguisse ficar com raiva ao ver que Camus passara o dia bebendo por conta da briga da noite anterior.

Na melhor das hipóteses, significava que ele se importava, só não sabia como demonstrar.

(o que não era de todo verdade. Camus não sabia demonstrar o que sentia, fato, mas se importava mais com não saber o que fazer do que com sua relação com Saga. Ao menos ele achava que era assim.)

Saga abraçou Camus pela cintura, no que Camus repousou sua cabeça no ombro do outro. O mundo girava.

- Camus, eu sei que você tem dificuldades com certas coisas... Mas tente se abrir comigo um pouco.

- Mas eu já me abro com você.

O francês sentiu um beijo molhado repousar em sua testa e tremeu. Ficar com Saga era gostoso.

- Eu te amo, Camus. Prometo tentar te compreender melhor, tá bem?

Camus se sentiu mal por ter vindo se desculpar e acabar recebendo um pedido de desculpas. De toda a forma, as coisas tinham saído melhor do que ele previra.

- Eu também gosto muito, muito de você, Saga.

Saga sorriu por saber de algo que Camus não sabia.

Camus o amava.

* * *

¹ Tipo de vodca ucraniana chamada _horilka_, preparada com mel e pimentas. Normalmente _horilkas_ possuem 40% de teor alcóolico.

Feliz aniversário, Aislyn! 3


End file.
